Hardshell
Hardshell (ハードシェル, Hādosheru) is a Insecticon commander and a RP Character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a rhinoceros beetle. Personality Hardshell is the most aggressive and resilient adversary among the Insecticons, and one of the Decepticons best warriors. He has a tendency to gloat about killing Autobot warriors (particularly Wreckers) to his Insecticon brothers. He hates those who insult or mock his Insecticon brothers, and whoever angers him will receive a savage beating. He also appears to show respect to other kaiju, despite what they may think of him. He is best friends with Gamoni. Bombshock was Hardshell's main rival and foe and as such, hated him strongly. It was stated that him and Bombshock had a history together back on Cybertron before coming to Earth, where Hardshell was disgusted by Bombshock's cruel and sadistic methods of violence. History ''Backstory'' Hardshell has claimed to have offline several Wreckers, though its unknown what were the names of those Wreckers he killed. Evidence to support this claim can be seen from the scars on his chest and his lengthy battle periods against Bulkhead later. Hardshell and his brothers found their way to Earth and locked themselves in stasis later to be discovered by Airachnid. The Insecticons were temporarily controlled by Airachnid but declared their allegiance to Megatron and joined the crew of the The Nemesis. Hardshell and his brethren were forced into stasis lock when the Nemesis became sentient and zapped the whole crew complement in stasis. Megatron called for the most ferocious Insecticon, Hardshell put his name forward, and was sent with three other Insecticons to a volcanic region near the equator to search for an Iacon relic. He encountered Bulkhead and fought the Wrecker, but came off second best and lost his left mandible into the ordeal. After recovering, his Insecticon companions found him as he picked himself off and realized Bulkhead left him alive, which he stated it would be the last mistake Bulkheadw ould ever make before transforming off with the other Insecticons. They followed for the relic that was containing a small amount of Tox-En, an Energon variant. One of the nsecticons fell for a trap set by Bulkhead who deployed a bomb in the container with a piece of Tox-En. Hardshell warned the Insecticons but the one who opened the container was infected with Tox-En and they were forced to watch it suffer from the Tox-En exposure as Hardshell reported it to Megatron. They attempted to track Bulkhead, who had taken most of the Tox-En, and after following a false trail the Autobot had left, eventually caught up with him in a volcano's crater. Though Bulkhead was weakened by the Tox-En, he managed to expose Hardshell to enough Tox-En to severely weaken him. During a small fight, Hardshell was able to deliver a blow on Bulkhead and was about to finish the Autobot off until he was thrown by the Tox-En by Bulkhead to be exposed more to it. The Autobot used his mace to get Hardshell near the vent of the volcano where he hurled the Tox-En at Hardshell, knocking him into the vent. While the Tox-En was destroyed, Hardshell survived the fall and climbed out of the volcano. He angrily blasted Bulkhead in the back as Bulkhead stepped through the GroundBridge. Returning to the Nemesis, Hardshell faced Megatron's scolding by failing to bring the Tox-En, but mollified his master by relating the news that Bulkhead had been terminated, but Knock Out got on Hardshell's nerves by stating that his Insecticon partner turned out to be useless. Hardshell snarled at him and when Megatron asked if Hardshell was certain that Bulkhead was executed, Hardshell stated Bulkhead was by his very own hand. As Hardshell gloated about his victory to two of his Insecticon brothers, two Vehicons then got on his nerves when they called him and the Insecticons "pit-bound scavengers and scrap-eaters", resulting in a brawl which made Knock Out tell Megatron that they should be contained after a minor scratch to the chest when Hardshell inadvertently punched him. When they had a call from Wheeljack a short time later with the news that Bulkhead wasn't dead after all, Hardshell tried to reason that Bulkhead could not have survived the wounds he received in the battle. Megatron angrily demanded Hardshell return with Wheeljack's spark instead. The Insecticon found the Wrecker at an energon mine and the pair clashed, with Hardshell easily able to elude Wheeljack's grenade and eventually dominating the fight to the point where Wheeljack was on the ground and defenseless. As Hardshell stood over him, ready to deliver a killing blow, he was blasted by a pair of missiles from Miko who was piloting the Jackhammer, thus destroying Hardshell's spark and killing him for good. Hardshell's corpse was taken back to the Nemesis by the other Insecticons, where one of them had informed Megatron that a human girl was responsible for Hardshell's sudden death, which shocked and surprised Megatron a little. Hardshell was mentioned by Miko in Out of the Past. In Chain of Command, Wheeljack mentioned to Ultra Magnus that Miko saved his life from Hardshell and Miko mentioned Hardshell as a comeback at Starscream. ''Early Appearances'' ''Debut: Test of Strength'' Hardshell was later revived however, and later first appeared on Earth in a random city in Florida, where he was observing U-Killersaurus's and Galberos rampage on the city, amusing him. However, Galberos spotted him and the two got into a brief brawl. Galberos bit Hardshell in the shoulders, hurting Hardshell greatly. The fight was interrupted however after the Army attacked Galberos, and Hardshell retreated. Later, Hardshell met up with U-Killersaurus and Hitodah and asked to join them. As a test to show Hardshell was worthy of joining their ranks, U-Killersaurus challenged Hardshell to duel Galberos, to prove himself. Fighting Galberos proved to be a difficult task, however, Hardshell was determined. After a long and lengthy duel, U-Killersaurus decided that enough was enough, and that Hardshell could join but to serve under U-Killersaurus. Satisfied, Hardshell then flew off. ''The Return of the Gipsy Danger'' He later assisted Gamoni in Alaska to battle Gipsy Danger, where he also briefly engaged Anubris. At the end of the battle he and Gamoni retreated. ''Ambush! Attack Rozan'' Hardshell came along with his comrade Gamoni to attack Rozan on an island, but the mission failed, as Silvergon, Red King and Neo Anguirus were present to defend Rozan. Hardshell got stomped and kicked around and flew off after U-Killersaurus came in and rescued Gamoni, ending the ill-fated ambush. Hardshell then flew off somewhere in Nevada to cool down... ''Bombshock'' ''Raze of Reno'' Later, Hardshell visited Reno, where he was ambushed by his arch-nemesis, Bombshock. He attempted to fight him on one-on-one, but it turned out that Bombshock had brought an army of Insecticons with him. Hardshell fought off some of the horde, but was overwhelmed. Hardshell managed to defeat Bombshock and most of his group, but they ended up escaping. Hardshell afterwords then took off. ''San Francisco All Out Attack'' Hardshell went to San Fransisco and there he met up with his the Dreads and briefly fought them off until he was intercepted by the Autobot police officer Prowl. However, Bombshock then showed up with his army and began to terrorize the city. Hardshell asked Prowl to release so that he could work together to fight Bombshock, as Bombshock was a convict and one of Cybertron's most wanted. Prowl agreed to do so, but if only that the truce we're to stay temporary. Hardshell agreed. Hardshell then flew off to fight against Bombshock on top of a building, but Bombshock ended up escaping once more and flew off to Mt. Saint Helens. ''The Battle of Mt. Saint Helens Hardshell and Prowl we're determined to stop him, so they both took off and chased after him. Once they reached there, Hardshell and Bombshock finally engaged in their final conflict on top of the mountain. With the help of "Jim" the Spiderbot, Hardshell finally managed to kill Bombshock and end his reign of terror once and for all. The remaining Insecticons aligned with Hardshell, and with that, Hardshell and his newly Insecticons flew off into the sky. ''Aftermath of Bombshock ''Hardshell vs. Skorpios'' One day, he was ambushed and attacked by a new enemy named Skorpios who claimed to be a messenger. Hardshell fought off Skorpios valiantly, eventually managing to chase him off. ''Hardshell and Breakdown vs. Myth Rider Wrath'' When he and Breakdown infiltrated a nearby city, they were both intercepted by Myth Rider Wrath. Though he and Breakdown did their best to fight off against Myth Rider Wrath, they were no match for him and defeated. When he and Breakdown to fight back one more time, Myth Rider Wrath then blasted his Ice Phoenix Final Vent at both Decepticons, causing a massive explosion. It's unclear what happened to him and Breakdown afterwards, though a lone mandible, all scorched and covered in debris, laid on the ground. However as it turned out, Hardshell was not destroyed but brutally defeated. He was then taken away by Team Destron and placed in one of their prison ships... ''The Search for Hardshell: Rise of Destron'' ''The Battle of the Belt'' Weeks later, Hardshell was escorted into his cell by two smartass Seeker Vehicon guards. Hardshell then attacked the Second Vehicon guard and threatened one of the guards to let him go or else. The first Seeker Vehicon then replied that he didn't care about the other guard and simply shot Hardshell into his cell and then locking it. Hardshell was not alone in his cell though, as two other Decepticons were also licked in there along with him known as Incinerator and Overcast. Hardshell asked the two why Team Destron capture Decepticons such as themselves and lock them away to which both Incinerator and Overcast (mainly Incinerator though). According to Incinerator, Team Destron were intending to start a "new world order" which also included purging of the old "outdated" Decepticons and Autobots, but before Incinerator and Overcast could get any more info, they were then caught and thrown in prison. Hardshell was not pleased hearing this revelation, believing Team Destron to be insane. Before the three Decepticons could conversate some more, they were interrupted by the warden of the Prison Ship; Transquito, who antagonized them, particularly Hardshell. Before Transquito could continue messing with Hardshell though, a fleet of huge Mutant Cybertronian ships came and began attacking the ship. Hardshell then looked out outside of the prison ship's windows and saw a planet-sized Mutant Cybertronian ship coming, Hardshell took action and ordered a Overcast and Incinerator to break out of there quickly as they didn't have much time left. It didn't take long for them to breakout though, as several blasts from the Mutant Cybertronian ships caused them to breakdown one of the prison ships main defense controls, freeing all of the prisoners. After a riot ensued, Hardshell, Overcast and Incinerator not wanting to get involved with that, quietly took off and made a run for it. Realizing that they were running out of time, Hardshell looked around for a spaceship they could use, as the three couldn't fly out in space on their own, as they most likely would survive out there for very long or could get shot down by Team Destron's forces. Fortunately for Hardshell and the gang, Jim Sun Spider then arrived and gave the three 'Cons a ship, big enough for them to travel in and to make their escape. Hardshell thanked Jim Sun Spider and then took off in the spaceship with the other two Decepticons. Hardshell realized that he wasn't a good drive though, so they needed somebody to pilot the ship, which Incinerator happily accepted to pilot. Hardshell, Overcast and Incinerator then took lift off in the spaceship and flew very quickly away from the Destron prison ship. Hardshell then ordered Incinerator to drive their way back to Earth, as their was much work to be done there. ''The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2: The Decisive Predacon Strategy'' Sometime had passed since they had escaped from the Destron prison ship; and now Hardshell along with his comrades were about to approach Earth once again. Hardshell was excited for once, and couldn't wait to tell Gamoni, Breakdown and Knock Out about his venture. Hardshell then told Incinerator and Overcast to keep check up on the ship, as he had to go into his dorm for a while. However, Hardshell's stay in the dorm was brief, as he was alarmed by Incinerator and Overcast about something. As it turned out, the ship had a mind of it's own and it's name was Spacewarp. As the crew was about to arrive on Earth, Transquito then made his move and began to attack the ship. Hardshell then got out of the ship and began to fight back against Transquito. Transquito then whipped out his mandible blades and began to hack and slash at Hardshell, but Hardshell fought back with his mighty strength. Hardshell and Transquito duked it out some more, until Bonecrusher joined in on the fight, stabbing Transquito and bashing him with his fists. Transquito then slashed his mandible blades at both Hardshell and Bonecrusher, inflicting some damage to them. As the Decepticon ship flew in faster towards Earth, Hardshell then leaped up and tackled Transquito, throwing several punches at him. Hardshell then had enough of Transquito and then kicked at his face at full force, sending Transquito crashing down to the ground down below. As Transquito got back up, he summoned his allies Duskstar and Dawnsteel to assist him in attacking Hardshell's forces, as while Hardshell's group had more numbers, Transquito's group was stronger. Transquito fought against Hardshell once again, this time shooting several acid missiles around the area. As Transquito and Hardshell continued to brawl, Spacewarp then transformed into her robot mode, towering over Transquito's group. As Spacewarp advanced towards Transquito, aiming her shuttle blaster weapon at him, telling him he had to leave. As the two Predacons flew off, Transquito had no other choice and flew off into bug mode, retreating. After defeating Transquito and forcing him to retreat; Hardshell then climbed ontop of a rock and then swore that he would get his Insecticons back and destroy Destron; he then delivered his speech to his reunited allies. After dismissing everyone, he realized that his speech admittedly sounded very "Autobot", but shrugged it off as it was Team Destron that he and his allies were up against. Hardshell then got into his place and entered into slumber. ''Macabre Strikes'' The next day, Hardshell after awaking from slumber, decided to investigate the area, as he was now more alert about Destron. He transformed into bug mode, flying around and scouring the land. The three Autobots (Prowl, Hardhead and Smokescreen) then entered in their domain; Hardshell and his guys had to defend themselves. Hardshell mainly fought against Prowl, whom he had recognized prior to temporarily alligning with to takedown Bombshock. As they fought however; the Decepticons and Autobots were then encountered by a new threat: Macabre the Destron mercenary. Macabre then summoned out Mummy Vehicons to attack them all. Hardshell fought off against the undead Mummy Vehicons with the help of the others, while the Autobots took care of Macabre. After Macabre was defeated and forced to retreat and the Autobots left, Hardshell attended back to what he was doing. ''Transquito's Last Stand'' After spending some time in the cavern area, Hardshell decided that they all couldn't stay much longer, as Destron would be looking for them still. Hardshell had also wished to meet up with Gamoni again; as he hadn't seen her in months and was wondering if she was still okay while he was gone. Hardshell then ordered every single one of his troops come aboard Spacewarp and fly the heck out of there. They did so. Sometime later, Hardshell and his gang (still on board Spacewarp) finally met up with Gamoni, Gallibon and Zaranga . Upon seeing them, Hardshell then ejected himself out of the ship like a canon and transformed into insect-mode, flying towards Gamoni. As Hardshell approached Gamoni, he then transformed into robot mode and began to speak. Gamoni was surprised to see him, she thought Hardshell had been killed a months ago. Hardshell then explained to Gamoni that he had been dealing with Destron, and brought some new allies with him. Gamoni said she did the same and that things weren't going so well for her either. Unfortunately, the reunion between the two was cut short, as Transqutio then arrived. Hardshell called Transquito a fool for coming at this kind of time, but Transquito didn't care, he wanted to strike at them at the perfect moment. Transquito then leaped at Hardshell and started hacking and slashing at him with his mandible blades. Hardshell took some major damage from these hits. Hardshell and Transquito then went on a lengthy and violent duel, with Transquito seemingly winning. However, Hardshell was determined to not have Transquito prevail over him. As Transquito continued to gloat, Hardshell then jolted back up and started wailing on him, punching him and punching him. As the Seekers and Skeetera retreated, Hardshell's fight with Transquito got even more intense. Transquito then grew twice his size and wanted to kill Hardshell. An army of Spiderbots then headed their ways and swarmed on Transquito. Hardshell then flew up and aerial attacked Transquito. Hardshell then finished off Transquito by firing his laser rounds from his arm guns at Transquito's head, piercing through him and killing him. Transquito then fell over and exploded, finishing him off and also sending Hardshell flying back. As Hardshell stood victorious, he then fell over and crawled his way back to his allies, before passing out, exhausted. Hardshell was then taken in by Knock Out and Breakdown inside to relax, as he had enough for one day. Arsenal & Abilities * Flight: Hardshell can fly at high speeds. * Ferocious Strength: '''Hardshell is extremely durable and brutally strong, as he is one of the most ferocious and strongest of his kind. * '''Arm Guns: Hardshell has two laser guns mounted on his arms that he can use to fire powerful and shocking laser rounds from. * Insect Arms: '''Hardshell has two backup forearms that also act as blades and are very useful for hacking and slashing against opponents. * '''Mandibles: Hardshell has very sharp mandibles that also be used as to bite and slash at his foes. * Enhanced Durability: Hardshell has enhanced durability and can take on a lot of damage. * Lava Immunity: Likewise, Hardshell can survive lava and cannot be harmed by it. ** Fire Immunity: Hardshell can also not be harmed by fire. * Enhanced Speed: Hardshell can move at fast speeds, but is even faster in his insect mode. * Night Vision: Thanks to his visor eyes, Hardshell can see very well at night. Likes and Dislikes Likes *His Insecticon brethren *His friends/allies *Fighting Dislikes *Those who insult the Insecticons *Wreckers *Bombshock *Talk during battle Quotes Trivia *Originally he was set to appear along with Breakdown and Makeshift and they would have been a trio, but that idea was scrapped. * Hardshell is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Transformer character in RP. * Hardshell was the first character of Gallibon the Destroyer's to get his own character arc. Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Insects Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:TV Show Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Vigilantes Category:Becoming Good Category:Decepticons Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Resurrected